Seasons of Love
by WakeTheDead
Summary: Hameron. Cameron regrets sleeping with Chase and hopes House will give her another chance. fluff
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is really old... like ancient... like... last summer, between season 2 and 3 old... Um, please review, though I think my writing has imporved since this... It will be 8 chapters total so... yeah

* * *

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

"Hold on William Hung. I'm not Speedy Gonzalez."

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong _

_Ding Dong._

House opened the door with a load of money in his hand. Cameron looked up at him. Her eyes were unusually bright and she was wearing a goofy smile.

"You aren't the Chinese guy." Next thing he knew, both of Cameron's arms were around him. She pressed her lips against his. She pulled back.

"How's that," she asked. House was clearly startled. He looked at her eyes.

"Cameron, you're hy."

"No. Just kiss me," she said caressing his face.

"Allison," he said slightly creeped out. She kissed him again.

"Yea?"

"Sit," he said gently. He put her on the couch and the doorbell rang again. He got up and paid for the food from 'William Hung'.

"You got a lot of food," Cameron said. She started giggling.

"Yea, um… Cameron, why don't you lie down?" She nodded and put her head down on the pillow. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No thank you."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He went into the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone.

"Lisa, are you gonna be here soon?"

"Five minutes Greg. Why? You didn't seem too excited about helping me this morning." She sounded agitated.

"Well Cameron just showed up at my place hy."

"Oh my god… Well I'm almost there." House heard a loud banging sound coming from his living room. "I got to go. Bye."

"House—"

"Cameron, what are you doing," he asked. She was sitting at his piano.

"Tickling the ivories." She had a goofy smile on her face.

"Oh god, Cameron, you are so out of it."

"Waz dat," she asked standing up again. She walked over to his bedroom.

"Cameron?"

"This is a nice room, very nice. Oh, a guitar. Do you play?"

"No, I just have one lying around," he replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Can you play for me," she asked sweetly. He looked at her. She looked sort of… innocent. He smiled a little bit.

"Maybe another day."

"No day but today," she said. There was a huge grin on her face.

"What?" He recognized the line from RENT, which Cuddy was always obsessing over.

"The heart can freeze, or it may burn. The pain will ease, and I can learn. There is no future, there is no past. I live this moment as my last. There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret, one life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way. No day but today."

He looked at her stunned. Her voice was a little off key, but you could tell that if she wasn't hy, she would be an excellent singer. The doorbell rang.

"Wow House, you are popular tonight," she grabbed his arm. He rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

"Hey Greg," Cuddy said looking through her purse. "You said Camer—oh." She looked up to see the very giddy Cameron and a very pissed looking House.

"Yeah, oh," he said.

"Don't need attitude, House."

"Hi Cuddy. Are you here too?" She giggled again.

"Not quite sure what she took yet. I'm trying to sober her up."

"Why don't you lay her down," Cuddy suggested.

"I tried, she just got up."

"Oh… well, we aren't going to be able to work tonight."

"Let's just get her to sleep."

"Yea." Cuddy sat down on the couch and started pulling out files. House brought Cameron to the bedroom.

"Allison," he said gently, "Try and get some sleep. I'll bring you home in the morning. Do you want anything to eat?"

"What about work?"

"It's Saturday. Do you want food?"

"No, no." She was down on the bed. "Good night House!"

"Yea, night…" He walked out with Cuddy.

"She okay?"

"I hope so," he said shaking his head.

"What happened," she asked, reaching for the Chinese. House quickly filled her in about his eventful half hour… He picked up a file and began reading through.

"I liked 481, he seemed stable." She looked up at him. He picked up the file.

"He's so short Lis… You don't want a kid getting beat up on the playground. I told you that."

"Greg, don't be an ass, just because you picked on kids—"

"Hey, I was the one who was picked on. You try living in Egypt when you don't know Arabian."

"But you do know Arabian."

"So? I had a funny accent."

"Greg, you are an ass. What was I thinking?"

"I'm not sure." He watched her pull out more files.

"Damn, how many did you bring?"

"Thirty. I have more in the car."

"House, I don't wanna be alone," came Cameron's voice from the door.

"Come sit on the couch," he said. Cuddy got off and moved to the floor. She and House continued, whispering.

"What are you doing," she asked watching them make two piles.

"Reviewing patients." The lie came so fast, that if Cameron was in her right mind, she would have noticed.

It continued for a few hours before Cuddy left. They tried the entire time to get Cameron to drink some coffee or eat something, but she refused.

House went to bed. ("I'm going to sleep now, Cameron. Stay here, okay?") He walked into his own room and sighed.

When House woke up the next morning, he almost screamed.

"Cameron… Why are you in my bed?" Cameron woke up equally startled.

"I, how, what… why… Oh, god did we do any thing?"

"Not unless you drugged me up too!"

"What?" She looked at him like he was insane. He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. ("Come on, let's get breakfast.") She followed obediently.

"What happened last night?"

"Before or after you attempted to rape me? I'm not sure about before, but when you got here you were hy on something. You tried to kiss me twice. Then we kept giving you—"

"Wait, we?"

"Cuddy was here. We kept giving you coffee that you wouldn't drink. How'd you feel now?"

"My head is pounding, and every part of my body is aching."

"Good, you can make coffee."

"You are a lovely host."

"Well the guest was uninvited. Plus I'm making eggs." She made a face and walked over to the coffee machine. Cameron turned around to see House just standing there.

"What?"

"Got coffee?" She handed him one.

"Good, now let's go." She noticed he was fully dressed.

"Where?"

"Out to breakfast." She smiled. They walked out side and House jumped on his bike.

"Your bike?"

"It hurts to walk too much." He swung his cane in her face. She smiled again and got on and wrapped her arms around him. He gave her the helmet.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"So you're a mysterious guy now?"

"I always have been," he grinned and revved up the bike. She grinned as he rode off to a small diner.

"What made you do this," asked in the middle of the meal.

"Your song last night."

"What song?"

"You started singing some song from that musical about the gay guys and the dudes with AIDS?"

"RENT?"

"Yea, that's the one."

"Thanks House."

"……..."

"Wait, I sang? Oh god. I'm so sorry. I have such a bad voice, I'm sorry."

"You have a beautiful voice." He said it sincerely.

"Thanks."

"Please stop."

"Stop what?"

"Thanking me."

"Oh, right. House, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Can we consider this our second date?"

"Sure. You can even tell Foreman and Chase you slept with me."

"I think I'll leave that detail out."

"Oh…"

"What, did you want them to think you are 'the man'."

"Well, no, but Cuddy has to take a hint," he smiled. Cameron frowned.

"What was she doing at your house last night?"

"Umm… some work."

"You two aren't… together are you?"

"Ewww… no. She might have some nice fun bags, but she's been my friend forever. It would be like…"

"Dating a sister?"

"Yea," he shrugged.

"You've known each other since what, college?"

"No, that's just what we tell people." Cameron waited for him to continue.

"Well?"

"We met in like 7th grade and dated. But when I moved to Japan, we kept in touch."

"So, I'm guessing you never did sleep together. To bad, that was a good rumor."

"Yea, too bad." Sarcasm was dripping from every word.

They paid and got back on his bike. He began to drive her home.

She jumped off once they got there. "Umm… do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

"Can you do stairs?"

"Not really."

"Oh, the elevator is out. Wanna try?" She had this look of hope in her eye that House hated to crush.

"I can't. Sorry," he said. She frowned.

"So, what exactly were you smoking?"

"I don't know…" She thought about it. "I hope I'm out of whatever it was."

"Me too, you were a woman crazed. Do you remember last night?"

"Bits and pieces. I remember kissing you."

"Really?"

"Yea. Maybe another kiss will spark my memory." She had her arms around him, and this time he didn't push her away.

"If I didn't know better I would say you're trying to steal a kiss." Their faces were two inches apart.

"Good thing you know better," she whispered. They kissed. Snow began to fall gently.

"Will you come back to my place?"

"I can't, I've got stuff to do. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," he said. She stared for another moment before running inside. He got back on his bike and rode away with a smile on his face. He found himself humming.

_525600 minutes_

_525000 moments of tears_

_525600 minutes, how do you measure, measure a year? _

_In daylight or sunsets?_

_In midnights or cups of coffee? _

_In inches, in miles of laughter and strife? _

_525600 minutes. How do you measure a year in a life?_

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_Measure in love._

_Seasons of Love._

_Seasons of Love._

_525600 minutes_

_525000 journeys to plan_

_525600 minutes_

_How do you measure the life of a women or a man_

_In truth that she learned_

_Or in time that he cried_

_Bridges he burned_

_Or the way that she died_

_Its time now_

_To sing though the story never ends_

_Let's celebrate, remember the life of a women or a man_

_Remember the love_

_Remember the love_

_Remember the love_

_Measure in love._

_Seasons of love_

_Seasons of Love_

_

* * *

_so reviews, please? I will love you forever! 


	2. Chapter 2

**spunkymonkey5712- **thank you :)

* * *

5 days later 

"Happy mischief night." House was wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Oh no," Cameron said. She had just walked into his office. He and Wilson were standing there with huge grins on each of their faces. "Please don't squirt me." As if on cue, they both pulled out dollar store water guns. "No, no, no, I'll tell Lisa." They didn't seem to care and she ran out of the room and hid behind Foreman.

"Good Morning Cameron. Why are you hiding behind me?"

"House is trying to shoot me with water guns," she said as House walked out.

"Do not get me wet," Chase warned. "This is a new shirt." This of course caused both House and Wilson to squirt him. Then they turned back to Cameron.

"No, I'm wearing a white shirt."

"All the more reason to shoot you," he said with a grin.

"Leave her alone House," Foreman scolded.

"Foreman is a party pooper."

"Grow up." Cuddy walked in.

"House you have clinic in fifteen—shoot me and you die," she said looking up at the men. They began to zap her with water (which missed mostly because they were crappy dollar store ones) and she went running out of the room.

"Li—Cuddy, wait for me," Cameron said hurrying out of the room. House smirked, and Wilson laughed. Chase was pouting about his shirt, and Foreman was ignoring them.

"So Cameron, what are you doing tonight," House asked.

"Nothing yet."

"Wanna come over and scare kids trying to vandalize things."

"Sure, but you can do the scaring part. What time?"

"Around six. I'll even make dinner."

"Can you cook?"

"Not as well as Wilson but…"

"Wilson cooks?"

"More bakes actually."

"Okay, I'll be there," she said. She checked to make sure the blinds were closed before giving him a peck on the cheek. She walked out the door and down to her car. House waited a few minutes before going down to his bike.

_Ding Dong_

House answered the door. Cameron was standing outside.

"Damn it's cold for October."

"Welcome to Jersey, if you don't like the weather… wait a minute," House said with a smirk. (A/N: ha ha, that's my motto!) Cameron smiled and walked in.

"What's for dinner?"

"Thai."

"What happened to cooking?"

"I didn't have any ingredients."

"Excuse's excuses."

"Sorry. I didn't feel like going to the store."

"You're lucky you're hott."

"Thank you. Can't say I agree though."

"You were pretty hot last night," she said playfully. He put his arms around her and pulled her in and began kissing her.

"Hey, wait till after dinner."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," she said kissing him. The doorbell rang and House paid for the food.

Over dinner Cameron brought up Cuddy.

"Please tell me what's going on."

"No, she'll murder me. And she'll hide my body. And she's Italian, so she probably has connections."

"Greg, you have connections. Should I remind you how you got your Vette?"

"Oh yeah…" She got up to throw her food away and went into the living room.

"What are you thinking about," House asked. Cameron looked at the clock she had been day dreaming for half an hour.

"Sorry," she said.

"You are a fascinating creature, Dr. Cameron." He sat next to her.

"Dinner's over. We can play now," she said as she started to lean by him.

"Finally," he said. She kissed him and savored every second of it. He seemed to be enjoying it too.

"Maybe we should move to the bedroom?"

"That sounds like a plan." They stood up, and she kissed him again. He slowly took a step back towards the room, while continuing kissing her.

* * *

Okay, just a fluffy chapter... but that is what this story mostly is... 

more reviews please?


	3. Chapter 3

**sweetgreuy-** Thank you. Yes, it was very fluffy... here is more

again, just fluff. I own nothing... I'm not eve a Hameron shipper... why am I writing this?

* * *

"Cameron," House said. He was standing at the white board. "Cameron, are you alive," he tried again. She was looking out the window. "Allison," he tried.

"What," she said snapping back to reality. Chase and Foreman were looking at her like she was crazy. House was staring at the white board again.

"What is up with you today," Chase asked.

"Oh, thinking about this weekend."

"What's so special about this weekend? Christmas isn't till next weekend."

"I'm going to see RENT with Lisa—with a friend."

"Oh, right…"

"I'm a huge fan… so…"

Foreman looked at her like she was nuts.

"That's what I said," House said, "It's a musical—"

"Rock opera," Cameron corrected.

"Whatever, about a gay guy and his boy friend the cross dresser."

"And a lesbian couple, and a stripper."

"Really," Chase and House said suddenly interested.

"That's my boys," Cameron said rolling her eyes.

"Can we get back to the DDx," Foreman asked.

"I've got to go in twenty minutes," Cameron said.

"Lyme disease." They looked at House. "I want to leave early too!"

"Fine, we'll check him and call you when you turn out to be wrong."

"Sounds good. We still have one more wrong diagnosis to go through, right?"

"What," Chase asked confused.

"Never mind, this is the third try. Well, bye." The guys watched him leave behind Cameron.

"You didn't mention the stripper and lesbians, Allie."

"We wouldn't to get to excited, would we?" They got into the elevator. "Who was the guy Cuddy asked?"

"Wilson."

"Oh, fun…"

"I still say he is the 'sperm donor.'"

"I agree," she grinned, "how will they hide it when the kid comes out with his big chocolaty eyes?"

"Contacts?" said a voice.

"Oh, speak of the devil. We were just talking about you being Cuddy's sperm donor."

"Really House, when will you drop that?"

"When the thing comes out green eyes."

"It's not a thing, House," Cameron sighed. "It's a—"

"A living person, I know, you three keep saying that." They got out of the elevator. Wilson went to Cuddy's office, House to his bike, and Cameron to her car. The last two met up at House's place.

"Greg," Cameron said getting into the apartment.

"Yea," he said. She heard the water running for the shower.

"Do you have something to wear? You know you have to—"

"Wear something nice. Yes. You insist on reminding me." She followed the sound of his voice to the bathroom. She kissed him on the lips. "Wanna join me?" He motioned towards the shower.

"Not today. Tonight how 'bout?"

"K," he said kissing her. "Who is picking up?"

"I will, sorry, I don't wanna take your bike to the city."

"Alright." He kissed her again. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"K." House sighed. He could believe he got dragged into this. Last time he got her tickets to a Broadway show for her birthday. But she was excited.

"And Greg, something nice," he heard her call as he pulled off his shirt. He just rolled his eyes.

* * *

All right, that's it for today... so... some reviews please?

can I rant for a small moment? Today in school we had to right in our journal. The teacher asked us to raise our hands if we write for then so many minutes a day. She was like "10... 20... 30?" I raised my hand and she goes "you?" so I just said 'yeah, I really like writing.' Then she says "but you always complain about journal entries" and I said "No, I only had a problem with today's. I think that is a silly thing to write about"[it was like what you dislike about yourself or something and she says "It wasn't" and I said okay and my friend john goes "that's it? you only argue with me?" I said sarcatically "yeah, I don't dislike intensely you. remember my calculater and making fun of you in math?" and he goes of course! The my teacher flips on me for say i hate him and I was like no, I said I _dislike_ him. There is a difference, we have an inside joke about it. Then she said I was rude and gave me detention!

SO another year off hating my english teacher...


	4. Chapter 4

**sweetgreuy- **yeah... he's pretty much is... lol

**spunkeymonkey5712-** yeah, she is pretty much evil... her husband is so nice! I don't get it... and so is his best friend... and his best friend's daughter... and her 2 best friends... and their teachers from when they went to school here... Every one except her and the bio AP teacher. wow, my school hire a lot of people who live in a fifteen mile radius!

* * *

"So, Greg did you like it," Cameron asked while they were waiting in line for souvenirs. 

"Oh it was swell," he said with mock enthusiasm. "In fact, I think I can fit everyone in the play to people to people in the hospital."

"Oh God," Cuddy sighed.

"I'm totally Roger, the cool one. That makes you Mimi."

"Great, I'm the stripper."

"Wilson is Mark."

"Why am I Mark?"

"Because I see Mark wearing a pocket protector."

"Chase is Angel," he said with a grin on his face.

"No way, Angel is the coolest character. She should not be compared to the lowness of Chase," Cameron pouted.

"I'm telling him you said that," Wilson laughed.

"Foreman is Collins because they are both black."

"Greg…"

"Jo Anne is… Stacy because… they're both lawyers."

"Great," Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I wonder who I am."

"You are Maureen, because you both have a thing for—"

"Greg. Just stop there before you get in trouble."

"Maybe Wilson should be Maureen, he has the commitment issues."

"I'm not a lesbian House."

"Duh, only women can be lesbians. Are you hiding something?"

"So who is Benny?"

"Vogler!"

"Ewww… I would never sleep with Vogler. That's… gross," Cameron said making a face.

"I know, that was Chase. But good point… Okay, Chase is Mimi, I'm Collins, Allie, you are Angel, and Foreman is Roger."

"Collins isn't socially retarded."

"Fine. Chase is Benny. Vogler is Angel—"

"NO!" He looked at Cuddy and Cameron.

"Fine, give me a moment… Alright, Wilson is Maureen, Lisa is Jo Anne, I am Roger, Chase is Benny, Allie is Mimi, Foreman is Angel, Vogler is Collins, Stacey is… No, I don't want to be Stacey's friend."

"Greg, are you going to go at this all night?"

"Yes, Lisa… No, I got it! I'm Roger, Lisa is Benny, Allie is Mimi, Chase is Angel, Foreman is Collins, Vogler is Jo Anne, Stacy is Maureen, and Wilson is Mark."

They were up at the souvenir stand and Cuddy and Cameron were picking out t-shirts, books, and C.D.s.

"I guess," Wilson said thinking about it.

"So, where are we going to eat?"

"Hard Rock Café is up the street," Cameron said.

"Sure, sounds good." They left the theater, and Cameron and Cuddy were chattering about how much better the play was than the movie.

"I loved Angel's little line about the boy scouts," Cameron said.

"Oh yea, that was so cute! I liked the Christmas bells song; that was adorable."

"Yea. Did you notice that in La Vie Boehme when Mark said 'to fruits' he pointed to the gutless waiter? I thought that was cute."

"Gutless waiter?"

"That's what I've always called him."

"Ladies, we just saw it. Must we review it in detail," House asked.

"And it was in a complete different order than the movie."

"I like this better, it flowed nicer."

"I'll take that as a yes…" They were at the restaurant getting seats.

"And then the part—"

"Shush," House said suddenly. "You're ruining the song," he said. Cuddy looked up at the screen.

"I haven't heard the song in ages."

"I haven't heard this song in ever…" Cuddy and House looked at her amazed.

"TNT by AC/DC. You've never heard it," House asked.

"No…"

"Allie, we have to introduce you to some real music."

"What's wrong with I listen to?"

"It's like a teenaged girl."

"Right…"

"And that rap is very annoying."

"The guys like it."

"That's because Foreman is black and Chase is desperate to fit in."

"And even they agree that the Ashlee Angel Parker song is annoying."

"Parker Angel."

"Whatever."

* * *

Okay, Cameron not knowing TNT was because the other day I was singing TNT in school. No one(that i talk to) knew what I was talking about. Then my Chem teacher started singing it and I was like "uh, thank you!" 


	5. Chapter 5

**DontCallMeBones- **It is sad. Today my teacher played Nirvana during lab, and my friends and I were like singing along and everyone else was like how do you know this music?

**sweetgreuy-** haha, my ipod is nuts... lots of screamo, then its like boo! DISNEY! lol :)

**Psycho Strider-** Thank you!

**spunkymonkey5712- **again, kickss song!

* * *

"Merry Christmas," House said to Cameron, kissing her lightly.

"Not yet, Greg. And not at work…" He smiled and kissed her again. Foreman walked in the room, pouting about something.

"Hey Foreman," Cameron said politely. He sort of half smiled and went back to whatever it was he was thinking about. After a few minutes, House was still studying him, but Cameron went back to looking at files.

"He looks very deep in thought, I bet we can start making out and he wouldn't notice." He shot House a nasty look, before grabbing one of the files himself...

(sometime later)

"Greg, not at work," she whispered.

"House, clinic," Cuddy said.

"But… I have a case."

"Really, then why there no symptoms on the boards?"

"I'm waiting for Chase." Chase walked in.

"Oh good," Cuddy said, "Now you can start. You know, I haven't watched your DDx in a while. I think I'll sit in." She gave him a satisfied smile.

"I'll do his clinic," Cameron said. She got up and walked out of the room, followed by Cuddy.

"What are you two doing here," House asked Foreman and Chase who were now talking about something.

"Ummm… we are working, " Foreman sighed.

"Per say…" The Aussie snided.

"I mean why? It's Christmas, why aren't you at home?"

"It's actually Christmas eve."

"Whatever, Foreman. So you two don't have any one to go home to?"

"Neither do you, House," Chase said.

"Well everybody already knows that. I'm more interested in your personal life."

"That," Chase started, "Is why we cleverly have no personal life."

"Fine, don't tell me," House said getting up. He left out the door.

"Where is Dr. Cameron?" He was talking to nurse Brenda.

"Exam room one." He went to the room to find Cameron dealing with a worried mother and a young child.

"Sweetie, you've got to let me take this," Cameron said.

"No, no, no, it hurts, I know. Another doctor took it." She was trying to get a strep test. House picked up two new swabs.

"Hey," he said, and she turned her head. "Open." She did so, and he took the strep culture.

"Hey, it didn't hurt."

"I know. I'm good."

"You'll have the results in about an hour." The mother left for the waiting room.

"That kid showed no signs of strep."

"Yea. I know."

"So what are we doing tonight?" They were walking to the lab.

"I told you, you are going to meet my family. You like fish, right?"

"Yea, fish is fine. Why tonight?"

"My grandparents are very Italian. They have a Christmas Eve party. The whole fish thing."

"Great… I'll get mercury poisoning."

"No, you'll be fine. They live in Belleville. Do you know how to get there, or should I drive?"

"I thought we'd take the motorcycle."

"NO! Listen, I swear my cousin Joe and Ant are the mob, so don't bring it up."

"Right, no mafia jokes…" They entered the lab.

"And my cousin Ben is a doctor and has heard of you, so don't just push him off. He knows I work for you. Everyone else thinks I work with you."

"Great…"

"And my dad can get possessive, so…"

"Be nice, I get it. And the age thing?"

"They won't care. We've had bigger age differences in my family."

"Okay." They were walking down the hall to the lab.

"Allison, calm down, no need to be nervous."

"Yea, you're only meeting my family."

"Sarcasm is my thing."

"Not tonight. I told them you were very sarcastic, but you did care. Okay, so answer some of their questions."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I do care." He kissed her neck a few times.

"Mmmmm… Not here Greg." She turned around so she was facing him. She kissed him on the lips gently and he kissed back. They didn't see Chase walk in. He stared at them surprised, then turned around and ran out of the lab.

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"I know, don't be." Her head was resting on his chest. "Listen, just finish this patient. Then go home."

"I can't do that…"

"I'll tell the boys to go to.…"

"Okay." She gave him a peck on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm really suposed to be doing homework, so I cant's personally respond right now, sorry. But I would just like to thank everyone for reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

"Where is Cameron," House asked an hour later. Foreman and Chase both looked at him.

"She went home early," Foreman said. House acted pissed and went into his office. He was sitting at his desk and picked up his cell phone.

"Allie," he said when she picked up.

"Where is the wine? Did I bring it to your house? Remember we bought it—"

"Back of the pantry, in the green wrapping."

"Oh, yea, thanks," she said. He heard clanking of bottles. "I found it."

"Calm down. Sleep a bit."

"Hold on, other line."

House waited a bit.

"Greg, its Chase."

"Did you hang up?"

"No, I told him someone was on the other line."

"All right, I'll hang up with you and walk out there, okay."

"Yea, okay," she said sound distracted. "Bye."

"Bye." He hung up and walked out.

"Cameron, you're on speaker."

"Oh… Where are House and Foreman?"

"Foreman isn't here."

"And House?"

"I'm right here. Worry wart. Don't wanna here your private conversation. Get her off speaker."

"I saw you two making out." They both froze. "What happened? I'm guessing Cameron didn't want to discuss it, that's why she went home."

"No," she said quietly.

"Then what happened," he asked extremely upset.

"We've been dating since October."

"WHAT? How come I never noticed?" He really seemed upset. House didn't care, of course, but Cameron felt bad.

"We never acted different at work. That was the first time," she said just as quietly as before.

"Does anyone know?"

"Wilson and Cuddy…"

"Maybe Foreman," House added.

"Why would Foreman know?"

"House thinks Cuddy is dating him."

"What," Chase asked in disbelief.

"Never mind," Cameron said.

"And Cuddy doesn't care?"

"So long we keep the PDA to a minimum. Greg, where did I put the groceries?"

"My place," he said.

"Oh… that's right. Shit, where's my spare key." House chuckled. "You're getting a kick at of this, huh?"

"The sight of you losing your mind is entertaining. The key are in the pocket of your black coat."

"Oh… yea." Chase seemed extremely uncomfortable about this whole thing. "Chase, do you promise to keep this quiet."

"Yea… I will…"

"And don't get drunk and tell all the nurses you flirt with," House said.

"Damn it," Cameron mumbled.

"Your coat is in the closet of your room, not the hall," House said.

"Right, I forgot…"

Chase was chuckling at her now too.

"Will you two stop laughing at me? Chase is there a particular reason you called?"

"I wanted to see why you went home early."

"I mistakenly sent her there instead of the physc ward," House muttered, so only Chase heard him.

"Which pocket was it in?"

"Inside," House sighed. "Calm down a bit, okay?"

"NO!!"

"She's a little stressed, I get to meet her folks tonight," House said getting up for coffee. "Where's the sugar?"

"Top, right cabinet."

"You would be lost with out each other," Chase said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I've got to go. Greg, call me later. Merry Christmas Chase," she said and the phone clicked.

Foreman came back from wherever he was and sat back at the table.

"Did you know House and Cameron are dating," Chase demanded.

"I'm still here," House said. "Way to keep it on the DL…"

"No, I didn't," Foreman said, trying and failing to look surprised. "And did you just say 'DL'?"

"So you and Cuddy _are_ dating." House was studying his face for reaction. "Are you the kids' father?"

"Cuddy's pregnant," Chase asked, looking about ready to faint.

"Yeah, I am," he said defeated. Then he looked up. "We were gonna tell you next week, on New Years."

"Oh man, your still gonna have the party, right?"

"Yeah House…" Chase looked about ready to faint.

"Chase, get your jaw off the ground," House glared.

"I just found out you and Cameron are dating, Foreman and Cuddy are dating, and Cuddy is pregnant, with Foreman's kid."

"Kids," they both corrected.

"How many?"

"Twins," Foreman said grinning.

"Congratulations," Chase said.

"Yea, I just found at myself."

"That Cuddy's pregnant?"

"That she is having twins."

"Oh…"

"Now I must go collect my winnings," House said.

"From what," Foreman asked.

"Me and Wilson had a bet on who the daddy was. Between the two of you. I told Cuddy if it was Chase, I'd stop talking to her."

"If it was Chase, I'd stop talking to me," Cuddy said from the doorway. "Are you done talking about me yet?"

"Hey guys, did you see that shirt Cuddy was wearing? Can you say 'funbags?'"

Chase looked more uncomfortable, if that was possible, and Foreman and Cuddy rolled their eyes.

"What happened to Cameron? Did she finally snap," Cuddy asked.

"Yea, pretty much. She makes everything to stressful for her self."

"Go home and help her before she goes insane."

"Got cha'," he said not passing up an excuse to go home early.

"I guess you know all our secrets now, Chase?" He nodded his head. "You two can go home as well." Chase pretty much ran out. Foreman gave Cuddy a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later," she said.

"Around 5?"

"Sounds good." Making sure no one was looking, they gave each other a quick kiss and left the room, heading opposite ways.

* * *

Boom, surprise! lol

Okay, so reviews are chill, if you pickin' up what i'm puttin down.(Sorry, was showing a new girl around at school, and that was actually how she talked... I got all excited)


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys! I got my laptop taken away from me I only got on now because my parents aren't home lol! So I guess I'll just post both chapters now! Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

"I told you were overly stressing," House said when he came home to see Cameron passed out on his couch.

"What? Oh god. What time is it…"

"Calm down, Cuddy let me out early."

"Oh, okay, good, oh god," she said sitting up. House sat next to her.

"Want something to eat?"

"No food, my parents expect me to eat all the fish and whatever they serve…"

"Okay."

"Did I mention my grandmother on my mom's side is slightly senile?"

"About 30 times."

"And my cousin has Down's—"

"Syndrome, I know."

"And my parents adopted—"

"A daughter, she is 14, I know."

"Okay, and my grandfather only speaks—"

"Italian. I know." She was a wreck.

"My great uncle, he speaks English pretty well, but prefers Italian. So don't get upset if he starts screaming in Italian."

"You know, I speak Italian, quite well."

"Really?"

"Yes. I lived there for a year and a half when I was younger. Best year of my life."

"Thank god…"

"For an atheist, you thank god a lot."

"Don't tell them I'm an atheist. They aren't amazingly Christian or anything but…"

"Yea, I get it." He kissed her. She smiled and began to fall asleep on him.

When she woke up, it was an hour later. House was shaking her lightly. "You were crying."

"Hmm…" She blinked a few times. "Bad dream."

"Wanna tell me about it." She shook her head. He frowned, then stood up. She pulled him back down and hugged him.

"I want a baby."

"What?" She was speaking quietly, but he knew he heard right.

"A baby. So badly." He kissed the top of her head.

"I was wondering when you would ask."

"Greg, I'm serious."

"I know. I was gonna ask you this tomorrow, but… Do you want to move in with me?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I do." She hugged him tightly and kissed him. "Wanna start trying now," she asked between one of the kisses.

"Gladly." But Cameron's phone ringing. "Ignore it."

"No, it's my alarm clock. I've got to take a shower." House looked disappointed. "I didn't say you couldn't join me." He grinned.

"Sounds good," he said, kissing her. "What makes you want a baby all of the sudden?"

"I almost had a kid once. When I lost her, I was completely devastated."

"Really?"

"I've always wanted a child, but I never had a serious boyfriend."

"I want a rugrat too."

"Do you really?"

"Yeah."

"Kids are one of the few people you can stand, huh?"

"I can stand you."

"I know."

"Did I mention that Foreman is the twins' dad?"

"No, you didn't. How did you find out?"

"They were gonna tell us on New Year's Eve. Chase blabbed about us, while I was standing there."

"And?"

"He wasn't surprised, so I guessed, and I was right."

"Well… Good for them."

"Yea."


	8. Chapter 8

[I don't know Italian, so when they are speaking it, I'll _italicize_ it.

"_Hello, hello. Welcome. Merry Christmas. How are you,"_ said an old man.

"_Merry Christmas Pop pop,"_ Cameron said hugging him. _"This is Greg. He speaks Italian, so no insulting him."_

"_Hello," _House said.

"_Come in, come in."_

They walked into a small house that was overly crowded.

"Ally, honey," cried the voice of her mother. "How are you? Is this Greg?"

"Yes, Mom, this is Greg House."

"It's a pleasure," House said.

"Where's Dad?"

"In the kitchen."

"Hey Daddy," Cameron said hugging her dad.

"Hey Honey, where is your new man?"

"Talking to Pop pop."

"He speaks Italian?"

"And Spanish, Portuguese, Arabian, Mandarin, Japanese, and German."

"Wow," he said impressed.

"I know. Traveled the world as a child."

"With a limp?"

"No, his dad was in the Marines. He had an infraction seven years ago. Don't mention it."

"Okay, okay…"

"Ally," Cameron turned around to see she was being hugged by her sister.

"Hey Kaya, what's up?"

"Nothing. Mom said I could bring Kevin's family to dinner."

"He's the one I met?"

"Yea." She walked out of the room to find Kevin and House deep in conversation. About, what else but, video games.

"Yea, I loved that one. But I think the second will always beat the others."

"The third is definitely the best."

"How long do you think they'll go at before they notice were here," Kaya asked her sister. They both gave her the same exact pouting face.

"Well, they have so much in common. They are both the boyfriend who really doesn't want to be here, but has to be. They both seem to enjoy video games, and they both seem to be very full of themselves."

"I do not have ego issues," they both said at the same time.

"Of course not…"

Later, after dinner, Kaya and Cameron were catching up.

"So where did you meet Kevin?"

"Italian AP, he sits next to me."

"Not for long," he complained. "My lovely family has to move AGAIN. Can't we spend at least a year and a half without moving?"

"My family was like that too," House said.

"Did they ever move you to different countries?"

"Yea, I've been to Spain, Italy, England, Egypt, China, and Japan."

"Really? We are moving to Japan right now. I've only been to Australia and Italy, and Spain, but that was a vacation."

"_So, how are you kids doing today?"_

"_Just fine, Pop Pop," _Cameron answered.

"_So am I gonna be here to see my great-grandchildren?"_

"_Oh geeze, don't start that again."_

"_I'm getting old here!"_

"I told you were worrying to much. Things went fine."

"Yea, I know." She was half asleep in his arms. "Kaya's boyfriend seemed to like you."

"Yea." He was kissing her neck lightly.

"Greg, do you care about anything other than getting into my pants right now?"

"You're the one who said you wanted a baby."

"I guess I'll take that as a 'no.'"

"What… Don't I get a Christmas present?"

"It's not Christmas yet." House stopped for a few minutes.

"It's Christmas now… Allie?" He nudged her but she was asleep. He smiled. "I love you," he whispered.

He didn't know that she was awake, or that she heard, but if he could see her face he would know that he just gave her the best Christmas present she could ever get.

FIN


End file.
